


Взгляды

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Gen, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Взгляды на братьев Винчестеров тех, кто сталкивался с ними в разные годы.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Демоны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glimpses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697846) by blue-jean-serenades. 



Мэг думает, что глаза Сэма Винчестера могли бы научить ее любви.

Она наблюдала за ним некоторое время — издалека смотрела, как Сэм взаимодействует с другими. То, что говорят, — правда: связь Винчестеров может сдвинуть горы, начать войны и уничтожить каждое создание тьмы на этой планете. Мэг думает, что вместе братья могут победить Азазеля — разрушить его дьявольский план, смешать карты судьбы и наплевать на злой рок.

Но по отдельности они уязвимы. Значит, она их разделит.

Демоница не видела уз крепче, чем у Винчестеров. Братья — соулмейты. Мэг _чует_ это на них — запах любви, что вызывает отвращение. Любовь — совершенно чуждое ей чувство: Мэг знает, что такое ненависть, злость, грех, но понятие _«семья»_ для нее непостижимо. Волшебное слово — сказал «семья», и все ошибки забыты и прощены. Милосердие Мэг также совсем не по нраву. Винчестеры, словно луны-близнецы, вращаются вокруг друг друга, и всю их злость сносит волной общей истории, которая насчитывает два десятка лет. Когда Сэм смотрит на брата, его глаза напоминают солнце, и Мэг отождествляет это солнце с огнем. Придется всему учиться заново с этой так называемой _любовью_.

Она — демон, который знает, как сбить с пути. А Сэма Винчестера, несмотря на все его старания быть хорошим, не так сложно повести по кривой дорожке. Дин — маяк Сэма, опора, которая поддерживает его, но без брата Сэм слабее, чем может себе представить. Мэг впервые встречает младшего Винчестера, когда тот остался один, после того как дороги братьев разошлись и его доверие пошатнулось, и сейчас Сэма легко поймать на крючок. Он доверяет Мэг без задней мысли, потому что без Дина Сэм представляет собой сплошную массу противоречий — добрый, но склонный к жестокости, доверчивый, но подозрительный от природы, невинный, но виновный в худшем смысле этого слова. Снаружи он светится, но внутри него тьма, гнилое нутро. Дин сдерживает эту тьму, но братья не могут все время быть вместе.

Прямо сейчас Мэг наблюдает за ними. Винчестеры не догадываются об этом, но она всегда рядом — во тьме, вне их поля зрения. Братья так настроены друг на друга, что напоминают спутники: Дин двигается, и Сэм бессознательно тянется к нему. Стоит позе Сэма хоть немного измениться, и Дин сразу напрягается. Настороженность — вторая природа Винчестеров.

У Мэг нет никакого желания любить, но если бы оно появилось, то демоница думает, что смогла бы этому научиться, просто наблюдая за Винчестерами.

Глаза Сэма — его ахиллесова пята, думает Мэг, так как в них отражаются чувства. _Глаза — зеркало души_. Все его эмоции видны на лице — Мэг узнает разочарование, скуку, злость, печаль, будто над головой Сэма есть неоновая вывеска. Чуть более скрытые эмоции чаще направлены на Дина или проявляются, когда Сэм находится в раздумьях. Симпатия, сочувствие, ностальгия, и самое неуловимое чувство, которое редко увидишь в глазах Винчестеров, — _счастье_. Но чаще всего оно заметно, когда братья смотрят друг на друга, или когда находятся в машине, которую зовут домом, или когда следуют своим маленьким традициям — спорят на заправках или разыгрывают друг друга в дешевых мотелях. Она никогда не поймет людей. Эти причуды и странности каким-то образом приносят братьям удовольствие.

Мэг испытывает наибольшее удовлетворение от людских страданий. Когда они кричат в агонии и страхе, она чувствует власть от контроля, веселье — демонический аналог адреналина, который растекается по венам. Иногда Мэг ощущает это и в Сэме — только в более размытой версии, и то только на доли секунды, но это есть и появляется в его глазах, когда страх овладевает младшим Винчестером. В таких случаях Сэм всегда один без брата, и некому ему помочь бороться со внутренней тьмой. Сэм Винчестер — часовая бомба, которая может взорваться в любую секунду. Однажды тьма выйдет наружу, охватив маслянистыми щупальцами его сердце, разум, глупые глаза, и, наконец, собственного брата — самого близкого человека — и тогда, Мэг знает это, Сэм сломается.  
Мэг чувствует что-то знакомое в этом мальчике, Сэме, почти родственную тьму, затаившуюся внутри него (вот только со своей тьмой она давно живет душа в душу), но есть одна маленькая проблема — Дин.

Потому что, когда Дин рядом с братом и зовет его _Сэмми_ , то тьма слабеет. Поэтому Мэг и не сравнивает себя с Сэмом — и не важно, что она может, и у нее есть серьезные основания для этого — внутри младшего Винчестера живет самая сильная любовь, прорывающаяся через смех и улыбку, когда Сэм смотрит на Дина. Мэг не знает Сэма Винчестера, потому что он любит.

А демоны не умеют любить.


	2. Chapter 2

Эллен не узнала Винчестеров, когда они впервые вошли в ее бар.

Два молодых человека — один был темнее и выше — но по их взаимодействию можно было предположить, что они являются братьями. Эллен сильнее сжала ружье, наблюдая за ними из укромного уголка. Кто бы ни вломился в ее бар, их ожидает теплый прием.

— Кажется, никого нет, — сказал высокий.  
— Да. Я тоже так думаю, — согласился второй, осматривая рюмку.

Через тридцать секунд ее дочь целилась в спину Дина, а Эллен направила ружье прямо в голову Сэма. Тогда Эллен еще не знала их имен. Это произошло позже, когда она больше узнала о братьях, после того как они стали чаще появляться в баре.

Тогда она поняла, что они сыновья Джона Винчестера.

Эллен всегда думала, что Джон Винчестер не доживет до своих пятидесяти лет, поэтому неудивительно, что он исчез на долгие месяцы. Джон был слишком отчаянным, слишком цеплялся за память о жене, которая являлась источником обжигающей ненависти и боли. Эллен видела Мэри только один раз, но она никогда не забудет эту женщину. Изящная, красивая, веселая и умная — Мэри казалась ангелом, неземным существом. Как раз поэтому она и не понравилась Эллен, но все остальные любили ее.

Однако тогда Эллен не испытывала к ней неприязни. В то время она была сама очарована Мэри, да так сильно, что было ощущение нехватки кислорода. Ненависть пришла позже, когда Джон Винчестер вернулся с охоты без ее мужа, и Эллен провела всю ночь в кровати с темными мыслями, что жертва Мэри Кэмпбелл-Винчестер стала причиной сумасшествия одного и гибели других.

Джон Винчестер умер, и Эллен надеется, что больше она его никогда не увидит.

Мальчики, однако, оказались очень занятными. Стояли близко друг к другу, вооруженные, и, когда они были вместе, то потоки силы просто искрили между ними. Невидимая связь. Если Сэм нападал, Дин был рядом, если Дин доставал свой нож, Сэм сразу же был готов подстраховать брата. Подобная крепкая связь казалась Эллен удивительной и в то же время противоестественной.

Эллен была обижена на Сэма и Дина не только потому, что они Винчестеры, но из-за того, что они подвергают Джо опасности. Разрушение всегда следует за охотниками. Братья словно ураган, и Эллен ненавидит тот факт, что они могут перевернуть ее жизнь с ног на голову без особых усилий. Кажется, они не понимают, как влияют на других людей, что оставляют за собой цепь покалеченных тел, а если и осознают, то только в самом дальнем уголке разума. Охотники всегда подобным образом справляются с виной — просто игнорируют ее.

Больше всего Эллен беспокоил Сэм. Снаружи он представлял сплошную улыбку и вежливость — умный, доброжелательный и так сильно, намного сильнее, чем брат, старался быть добрым, заслуживающим доверия и нормальным. И это самое худшее: его невинность, как и сострадание, не были наигранными. Но Сэм не осознавал свою судьбу, внутреннюю тьму, с которой он так отчаянно пытался бороться. Эллен было жаль младшего Винчестера, но в то же время она боялась его, в отличие от Дина. По ее критериям старший брат был нормальным. Да, он был сломан и травмирован, с кучей проблем — намного больше, чем общее количество выпусков Playboy и Sports Illustrated. Но во всем, за исключением отношений с братом, Дин ничем не отличался от других охотников, которых знала Эллен. В нем было что-то знакомое. Сэм же, напротив, казался чужим и опасным.

Эллен было не по душе, что Джо была рядом с Винчестерами. Дин ей нравился только в одном — они оба пытались удержать дорогого и любимого человека от участи охотника. Дин не справился, но в Эллен все еще тлела надежда, что однажды она сможет убедить Джо, что этот кошмар не для нее. Но ее дочь — самый упрямый человек, которого Эллен когда-либо встречала, может, за исключением Джона Винчестера, и если Джо ударит в голову сбежать и охотиться вместе с Дином (Эллен очень не нравилась химия между этими двумя, как и тот факт, что она не могла встретиться с ним взглядом, а Дин пытался притвориться, что ему все равно), то она так и поступит.

Эллен можно описать многими словами: охотница, мать, жена, вдова, сестра, владелица бара, хозяйка гостиницы; сумасшедшая, отчаянная, обозленная, любящая, дикая, потерянная. Ей горько, и она ненавидит Винчестеров.

Сэм смотрит на нее, ловит взгляд. Улыбается, потому что замечает, что Эллен не разговаривает, и ее выворачивает наизнанку — Сэм такой добрый, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия, что его ожидает.

Она ненавидит Винчестеров, но раньше сочувствовала им. Ее сердце симпатизировало им, когда-то давно, когда еще билось, потому что когда она узнала загнанный взгляд в их глазах и узнала их фамилию, то поняла, глубоко внутри, что что-то злое идет за ними.

Они — Винчестеры, и тьма следует за ними, словно надвигающаяся грозовая туча. Смерть все время стучит им в двери, демоны постоянно на хвосте, а после остаются хаос и разруха. Они — Винчестеры, или другими словами — проблема.

Но во взглядах братьев Эллен видит странное спокойствие, которое они находят в обществе друг друга.

С мрачной улыбкой она думает, что судьба сыграла злую шутку. Братья, на которых лежала тень разрушения, обладали самой редкой любовью, свет которой может ослепить каждого на их пути, и помочь им во тьме, когда ночи длинные и холодные и зло таится в тени.

Печально, что самая сильная любовь, которую она видела, исходит от самых обреченных мальчишек.

Эллен выпивает еще раз, позволяя обжигающему вкусу алкоголя проникнуть внутрь, притупляя чувства, чтобы она могла думать только о свете, исходящим от голой лампочки. Ей нужно быть еще пьянее, чтобы не думать о Винчестерах больше пяти минут.

В ее сердце осталось мало любви: немного для Джо, немного для сына, также есть место и для мужа, да покоится он с миром (что маловероятно). Однако большая часть сгнила, поглощенная горечью и болью, которые грызут изнутри, с тех пор как Эллен встретила Джона Винчестера много лет назад.

Джон убил ее мужа, поэтому Эллен горько. Джон разрушил ее жизнь, поэтому тоже горько. Его сыновья украли ее дочь, из-за чего снова горько. Их любовь уникальна, и Эллен горько, что она лишена такой любви.

Эллен делает последний глоток и выключает свет. Сегодня ей будет непросто заснуть.


	3. Потерянный и вновь обретенный

Джессика знала, что влюбится в Сэма Винчестера.

У нее всегда была хорошо развита интуиция. Девушка знала, когда она грубила, когда получит высшую оценку на экзамене, с кем поладит, а с кем нет. И с того момента, как Джессика увидела Сэма Винчестера, она знала, что влюбится в него.

Также Джесс знала, что он станет ее концом.

В Сэме было все, что Джессика хотела видеть в парне: милый, забавный, привлекательный, умный. Снаружи он представлял сплошную улыбку и самоиронию. Сэм был самым скромным и умным человеком, которого она когда-либо встречала. Подруги завидовали, сестры отпускали неприличные шуточки, отец уважал Сэма, а мать сама бы вышла за него замуж, будь такая возможность.

Но внутри Сэма была тьма, которую Джессика не могла понять. Все эти его маленькие причуды (Сэм зачем-то все время держал рядом с собой соль) заставляли девушку нервничать. Иногда Джессика спрашивала себя, знает ли она вообще Сэма Винчестера или только знакома с той версией, которую Сэм показывает внешнему миру.

Даже когда Сэм пребывал в отличном настроении, были вещи, которые Джессика никак не могла понять. Сэм был скрытным человеком. Он никогда не говорил о своей семье, а единственный раз, когда Джессика видела его в драке, напугал девушку до смерти. Ее милый, добрый Сэм превратился в настоящую машину — темную, могущественную и эффективную в смертельном смысле этого слова, и идиот, который пытался ее облапать, оказался на земле за пару секунд.

Джесс больше не повторяла ошибку, думая, что знает своего парня.

Рядом с кроватью Сэма стояла фотография в рамке. Она видела ее раньше, когда однажды осталась у Сэма после долгой вечеринки или когда заставала его врасплох (что было крайне сложно сделать). Джессика спросила о фотографии, когда они съехались.

— Это мой брат, — ответил Сэм без особого желания. На фотографии был красивый молодой человек в серой футболке и кожаной куртке — выглядел на несколько лет старше Сэма — прислонившийся к черной Импале. Джесс сразу узнала эту модель: отец был большим автолюбителем и поклонялся классическим машинам, словно в них был заключен секрет к бессмертию.

— Как его зовут?

Сэм отвернулся и начал перекладывать бумаги, которые уже лежали на столе в идеальном порядке. 

_Дин_. 

Джесс не могла не услышать особую мягкость в голосе Сэма, когда он произнес это имя. Он сказал _Дин_ с таким благоговением, будто это было священное слово или молитва. Два десятилетия общей истории сплелись в узле с именем Дин.

Джессика погребла темное осознание того, что не она была первым номером в жизни Сэма под улыбками, смехом и любовью. Потому что она любила Сэма больше всех и знала, что он любил ее. Джессика была бы счастлива с ним.

Но Сэм никогда бы не был по-настоящему счастлив с ней. Не пока Дин был жив, не пока братья были в разлуке. Личность Сэма так тесно связана с Дином, что Джессике было интересно, разлучался ли он с братом хоть раз в жизни до поступления в колледж.

У девушки часто было ощущение, что чего-то не хватает — невидимого кусочка пазла, который она никак не могла найти, и Дин был той самой недостающей частью. Сэм был больше всего счастлив, когда напивался (что случалось крайне редко в ее присутствии или кого-либо еще) и начинал вспоминать истории, где фигурировали они с братом.

Джесс почувствовала начало конца, когда появился Дин. Как только она вошла в гостиную и увидела Сэма рядом с братом, то поняла, что все кончено, что три замечательных года, которые она провела с Сэмом, подошли к концу. Ничто не в силах заменить иррациональную связь между братьями — Джесс почти могла видеть ее, бьющую током, ту естественность, с которой они взаимодействовали. 

Когда Сэм начал собирать вещи, поцеловал ее и сказал, что скоро вернется, так как просто нужно уладить пару вещей с братом, Джессика улыбнулась, кивнула и притворилась, что не понимает, что происходит на самом деле. Хотя Джесс и не была в курсе их дел, но осознавала, что, скорее всего, больше не увидит Сэма.

Джессика всем своим существом знала, что Сэм любил ее, но в его сердце не было места для двух людей. Присутствие Дина было затмением, от которого померкло все, что было в жизни Сэма, будто вообще никогда и не существовало. Джесс была мотыльком, летающим вокруг Солнца Дина, ослепленным ярким сиянием _СэмаиДина_ , _ДинаиСэма_. Три года — три чудесных года — даже близко не могли сравниться с тем, что было у этих двоих.

Джессика всегда знала, что конец настанет.

И когда пришел демон, когда Азазель пригвоздил ее к потолку, распоров живот, и Джесс умирала, крича от запаха горящей плоти, она не винила Сэма. Джессика любила его, также девушка всегда знала, что Сэм Винчестер станет ее погибелью.

В свои последние минуты Джессика думала о том, когда она потеряла Сэма, и был ли Сэм когда-либо ее.


	4. Первый

У Лизы есть сестра — Дженнифер. Именно она научила Лизу, как завязывать шнурки. Когда Лиза была в третьем классе, именно Дженнифер объяснила, что секс — это не просто особое объятие. Дженнифер была той, кто смущала Лизу перед ее парнем на выпускном. Именно Дженнифер плакала вместе с Лизой по телефону, когда придурок Эрик заделал ей ребенка и уехал в Аризону.

У Лизы есть сестра, которую она любит, и, если Дженнифер умрет, Лиза будет сильно горевать.

Лиза думала, что понимает Дина и Сэма. Когда Дин ворвался в ее жизнь, он был молод, красив и носил пистолет. Если бы Лиза не влюбилась с первого взгляда, как только он вошел в бар, то это бы точно случилось после того, как Дин посмотрел на нее своими невозможными глазами и выдал банальную фразу «Ну, и как вы здесь, ребята, развлекаетесь?» — такой голос не мог не очаровать. Лиза думала, что тогда поняла Дина, думала, что узнала слабые отголоски печали за его улыбкой, как и ощущение внутренней пустоты, напоминающей страшный секрет. Потом Дин ушел, и Лиза пыталась похоронить память о его улыбке, коже и голосе под океаном воспоминаний о неудавшихся первых свиданиях, Бене и родительских собраниях.

Затем Дин вернулся, заново вскрыв полузажившую рану той ночи. Лиза пыталась притвориться, что ей все равно, что ей не было больно смотреть на Дина. Лиза вообще пыталась делать много вещей, но мало что получалось.

В тот раз в его глазах не было печали. Дин выглядел уставшим, измученным, старше своих лет, но внутренняя дыра исчезла. Благодаря Сэму, как позже узнала Лиза. Сэм был тем, кто заделал все трещины в броне Дина, — единственный, в чьем присутствии Дин опускал свою защиту.

Некоторое время Лиза ревновала к Сэму, пока не поняла, что это бесполезно. Не в ее силах было заменить Сэма, сдвинуть его с первого места в сердце Дина. Иногда Лиза думала, что это любовь удерживала там Сэма — та самая семейная связь. Иногда ей казалось, что здесь скрыто нечто большее, иногда — простая привычка. В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Лизе казалось, что она приняла данный факт. Она думала, что поняла.

Вот только правда оказалась другой.

Лиза долго не видела Дина после того дня, когда он ушел, отвергнув ее предложение о спокойной безопасной жизни. О доме. Позже Лиза поняла, что для Дина дом мог быть только вместе с Сэмом, а она не была Сэмом. Она была Лизой — и только второй.

Некоторое время Лизу не волновало, что она была на втором месте для Дина. Она приняла это и смирилась, но, когда наступил Апокалипсис, и Дин появился на ее пороге, рассказав о всей чертовщине, которая случилась и которая еще только произойдет. Дин не знал, сможет ли выжить, но, если это случится, то он обещал найти ее. Вернуться за ней. У Лизы закралось подозрение, что все очень плохо, что Дин вернется, только если Сэма не будет в живых. Лиза не знала, что в таком случае станет с Дином, сможет ли она принять его — вдруг Дин станет только бледной тенью самого себя (однако даже тень Дина лучше, чем отсутствие Дина).

Лиза подумала, что Дин всегда возвращается в ее жизнь именно в тот момент, когда она наконец отпускает его и пытается идти дальше.

И затем Дин снова вернулся, и все случилось так, как Лиза и предполагала. Только намного хуже. Дин был сломан, полностью и абсолютно сломан — очень много пил, выдавал вымученные улыбки, и иногда по ночам, когда думал, что Лиза не слышит, плакал — почти беззвучно. Тихо лил слезы по Сэму, по миру и самому себе. Как и по тысяче других вещей, о которых Лиза ничего не знала. Но она думала, что в основном Дин плакал по Сэму.

Иногда Лизе казалось, что Дин станет ее концом. Она верит, что может сломаться, потому что с каждым своим возвращением Дин ломает другую стеклянную стену, уничтожает еще одну маску, последовательно сносит все ее щиты, пока Лиза не чувствует себя полностью открытой, обнаженной и уязвимой.

Лиза живет и умирает из-за Дина, но Дин живет и умирает из-за другого. В его сердце больше нет места — там царит образ Сэма, и когда Дин ночью закрывает глаза, то видит брата, а не Лизу. Лиза знает, что Дин любит ее, она знает это, но Сэма он любит намного дольше. Она никогда не будет первой для Дина, не будет целиком принадлежать ему, не будет тем человеком, ради которого он бросит все на свете.

Лиза думает, что никогда не встречала никого, похожего на Винчестеров. Братья вызывают у нее восхищение, грусть и ужас. Их преданность друг другу не знает границ: ради Сэма Дин отправился в Ад и вернулся, Сэм сделал то же самое для брата, и один не может жить без другого. Лиза никогда не видела ничего подобного и даже не испытывала похожих чувств. Конечно, если бы Джен умерла, Лиза бы расстроилась, ее сердце было бы разбито, но она бы не потеряла интерес к жизни как Дин. Или как Сэм.

Лиза любит Дина, но иногда также ненавидит его за то, что он делает — с ней и ее семьей в частности.

Лиза знает, что никогда не будет для Дина на первом месте.

Но Дин всегда будет первым для нее.


	5. Обжигающий

Мать всегда говорила Саре, что нужно выходить замуж на хорошего парня.

Сара надеется, что Сэм — хороший парень. Он милый, веселый, добрый, от него веет опасностью, и Сара любит его. Или думает, что любила. Сара не знает, так как не может провести четкую границу между тем, что помнит о Сэме, от того, что хотела бы помнить.

Прошло три года с того момента, как Сэм поцеловал ее и уехал. Три года, как мальчик с милой улыбкой и самокритичным чувством юмора (будто ему было некомфортно с самим собой) ворвался в ее жизнь и также быстро исчез из нее вместе с братом и машиной. Воспоминания о Сэме вызывают такую же реакцию, когда слишком долго смотришь на небо, и солнце отпечатывается на веках — они как болезненная, обжигающая сила, словно оставшийся свет от сверхновой звезды. Когда Сара встретила Сэма, он выглядел так, будто его брат был солнцем, но Сара не видела Дина Винчестера, не видела никого после того, как Сэм вошел в комнату, нравится ей это или нет.

Она любила Сэма Винчестера, а, может, и нет. Сара не знала точно, но она очень долго носила рубашку Сэма.

***

Его зовут Эрик. Сейчас он говорит о своей собаке, работе и доме. И совсем ничего не спрашивает о ней, но даже если бы и спросил, то Сара бы не сказала — не упомянула бы красивого парня с печальными глазами, прекрасной, но вымученной улыбкой, робким смехом и состраданием к тем, кто этого не заслуживал.

Сара не говорит об этом Эрику, но он и не спрашивает. Однако она все равно его целует, так как мать всегда хотела, чтобы Сара вышла за милого парня — того, кто станет хорошим человеком, — доктором, бухгалтером, адвокатом. Того, кто будет смотреть футбол по воскресеньям и никогда не будет убивать злых призраков ружьями, заряженными солью. За того, в чьих глазах не отражаются призраки прошлого.

Сэм Винчестер не тот парень, но и Сара никогда не была такой девушкой.

***

Сэм оставил свой номер телефона, когда уезжал. Сара не планировала звонить ему в ту ночь, но было поздно, она слишком много выпила, и тогда это показалось хорошей идей. Телефон звонил и звонил, пока наконец не заговорил автоответчик — _Это Сэм. Оставьте сообщение_. Сара уже забыла, какой сладкий у него голос.

Сара очень долго просто стояла, так как обрывки слов, которые она никогда не могла сказать, застряли в горле, и из-за этого было тяжело дышать. Потом она наконец повесила трубку, но иногда, темными ночами, Саре любопытно, получил ли Сэм ее сообщение. Хватило ли одного дыхания, чтобы Сэм догадался, что это была она. Сара всегда смогла бы узнать его низкие короткие выдохи после той ночи в склепе, хотя и прошло уже много месяцев.

Но Сара читает научную литературу и биографии давно умерших людей, а не любовные романы. Она не витает в облаках, не изнывает от тоски (только иногда тоскует по юноше с прекрасной улыбкой и печальными глазами). Она встречается с Эриком и ждет причину, чтобы бросить его, и потом терпеть разочарованные взгляды и тяжкие вздохи, пока не появится другой юноша и история не повторится по новому кругу.

Сара не романтик, и она не любит Сэма, но она также не врет — было бы ложью сказать, что она любит кого-то другого, кроме Сэма.

***

Когда Сэм приезжает, он сломан.

Сара не знает, в чем дело, но она не спрашивает, так как тот Сэм не любил изливать душу, и девушка не думает, что он изменился. Она не права, но это не имеет значения. Сэм появляется у ее двери сломленным, полупьяным с красными глазами, и без брата.

Потом Сара узнала, что Дин умер. Его нет. Сэм не сказал, что случилось, но она знает, что в гибели Дина не было ничего естественного.

Сара впускает Сэма, разрешает спать на ее диване, готовит ему еду, несмотря на все протесты, и никогда не спрашивает, почему он вернулся. Сэм ничего не говорит о своей жизни, но Саре это и не важно. Достаточно просто быть с ним рядом. Сара рассказывает о своей собаке, доме, работе, потому что об этом обычно говорят люди, да и Сэм в любом случае не расположен к разговорам. Сара поняла это по одному взгляду, как и то, что Сэм стал выше, худощавее, но с большей мускулатурой, сразу видела его уставшее и печальное лицом.

Через несколько дней Сэм уехал. Он не сказал, куда отправляется и почему. Просто поцеловал ее и исчез на своей быстрой машине. Сара, не мигая, пока не высохли все слезы, смотрела, как уезжает Сэм, затем вернулась в дом и набрала его автоответчик, слушая гудки.

Саре кое-что показалось забавным (вот только это совсем не так). Девушка дважды целовалась с Сэмом Винчестером, и каждый раз было ощущение, что она горит.


	6. Ревность

Джо никогда не считала себя ревнивой.

Она была девушкой, которая четко давала понять, что не хочет длительных отношений. Она всегда знала на что подписывается и умела отпускать. Однако Джо думала, что, может, Дин был другим, пока не узнала больше про братьев.

Нельзя сказать, что это стало сюрпризом. Все говорили о братьях-Винчестерах и их отце-охотнике, пока тот не умер. В конце концов все охотники умирают — уж Джо знала об этом.

Но Джо показалось, что Дин может стать исключением, что он проживет чуть дольше остальных. Но старший Винчестер все равно умер — еще до своего тридцатилетия. Разница была лишь в том, что он вернулся. (Джо думала, что, быть может, Дин сделал это ради нее, но это было ради Сэма. Всегда)

Иногда Джо думала, что ей надо перестать думать о нем. Дин Винчестер был сердцеедом, дамским угодником с невероятными зелеными глазами и смехом, способным осветить комнату. Человеком, жизнь которого вращалась вокруг брата, и Дин не любил ее. Может, в другой жизни это было бы возможно — там, где у них было бы больше времени.

Но даже тогда — хотя Джо и могла признать это только под покровом ночи, когда все казалось сном — девушка не была в этом уверена. Дин был очень неординарным человеком, и ходили слухи, что он любил другую — Лизу. Джо старалась лишний раз не вспоминать, как она всегда ненавидела это имя. Дин любил Лизу, но Джо утешала себя подозрением, что даже Лиза не владела целиком его сердцем. Есть часть, которая всегда будет принадлежать лишь Сэму, и неважно будет ли тот живым, мертвым, хорошим или плохим.

Сейчас Дин сидит напротив нее. Голова старшего Винчестера опущена, так как он просматривает старые полицейские отчеты для дела, и Джо старается не пялиться, потому что для нее это совсем нетипично. Потому что, если завтра Дин Винчестер станет одержимым, ей, возможно, придется застрелить его. И Джо сделает это, потому что Сэм и Бобби не смогут, а ее мать всегда разрывалась между особой любовью и ненавистью к Винчестерам. Эллен так и не смогла полностью оправиться после гибели отца Джо, и будет нести этот груз до самой смерти. Уж если и можно описать Эллен Харвелл одним словом, так это упрямая.

Джо знает об этом. Она видит иногда слабый огонек ревности в глазах матери.

Джо Харвелл никогда не считала себя ревнивой, но, быть может, это у них семейное.


End file.
